


Seven Days for Seven Brothers: Christmas Special

by thewritetofreespeech



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritetofreespeech/pseuds/thewritetofreespeech
Summary: A very special Christmas special fromSeven Days for Seven Brothersseries
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Seven Days for Seven Brothers: Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the 'Shall We Date?' series nor am I making profit off this. It's all just for fun :3
> 
> ~~Also yes I am that narcissistic that posted it in the series but freestanding. But I was very proud!~~

After a long talk with the brothers, you all settle into a new routine much more suited for everyone. 

You would still stick primarily to the plan of one brother a day, but with specific days in the month marked out for you to be alone; Asmo called them ‘black out days’ because of how dark & bleak his life would be without you (the drama queen). If you needed more time, or another day, outside of the predesignated dates allotted, you need only let them know over breakfast before the official switch in the morning and the next day would be cancelled. The schedule would pause, picking up on whomever’s day it was supposed to be when you were ready to return.

There was also a new ‘ruling’ put in place for more group days and activities. That way if anyone’s day was skipped they wouldn’t feel left out. It also took some of the pressure off you, having to be one of them all the time, and instead being together where your attention could be shared equally. Furthermore, their attention on you could be dampened a little by being in a group. You did love all the boys, but sometimes when you were alone with their adoration could get a little….intense.

Everyone agreed and you moved forward with the new plan.

The most obvious start date for this: Christmas.

You had all planned to spend the day together anyway, as a family. Granted a very weird family of demon brother-not brothers, who’ve decided their ages based on power levels, and one human distant decedent of their dead younger sister who they’re all dating and/or having sex with, but a little family none the less.

“Ahh~! The tree looks so pretty!” Asmo gushed as you all curled up around the 10 foot* fir in the common room. The House of Lamentation nearly dripping in good cheer ‘round it’s once dark dreary halls. “We did such a good job [Y/N]!”

“I just followed the schematic you laid out for me Asmo.” You remark cheekily, sipping your coco. The demon of love & beauty had a very specific vision on how he wanted the tree to look. Artic bliss in whites and golds, he called it. You wouldn’t have been surprised if he had pulled out a level and protractor while you were decorating it.

“It’s nice and all, but it has **no** personality. You should have let me put my Ruri-chan ornaments on!” Levi bemoaned from the floor. In his brand new Ruri-chan Christmas pjs he’d also gotten with the ornaments. “I had them next dayed from Akuzon JP to make it in time to put them on, and you wouldn’t let me. How is that fair?!”

“Your silly cartoon characters would have ruined the beautiful aesthetic of my tree Levi.”

“Our tree.” You correct Asmo.

“That’s what I said.”

“Let’s not argue.” Lucifer stated, sitting in his armchair by the fire, and somehow looking very dignified with tiny marshmallows floating around in his cup. “Asmo and [Y/N] worked hard. And it does look very beautiful.”

“Lucifer~!”

“Next year we get to vote on what kind of tree we get in here.”

“Hmmm, perhaps the easiest solution would be to do a few smaller trees next year.” Satan remarked, a thoughtful fist pressed to his chin, at Mammon’s suggestion. “I doubt we would ever agree on one single concept to do. So maybe next year everyone gets their own smaller tree.”

“I don’t think-“YES!” Mammon, Levi, and Asmo all cheer unanimously. Drowning out Lucifer’s doubts.

“Oooh~! Then I could do the tree I actually wanted! A vintage 1960 tinsel tree with pink blown glass ornaments!”

“I can do a whole Ruri-chan tree! No wait, maybe a TSL tree! No no wait! An omake tribute tree to the forgotten heroes of gaming! Uggggh! I can’t decide!!!”

“We can do that creepy Christmas tree we talked about [Y/N]! With the skulls and bats. None of this frilly kids stuff! I bet Akuzon has black Christmas tree on sale now, since Christmas is almost over!”

“Stop!” Asmo, Levi, and Mammon with his phone in hand all come to an immediate halt at Lucifer’s roar. “Why don’t we try to focus on this Christmas before we set about planning for the next one?” He reasoned. 

To which his younger brothers all muttered, “okay……”

“Why don’t we open presents?” You suggest, trying to get the light, cheery mood back. To which everyone agreed.

After a bit of squabbling, you convenience the brothers to let you give them their gifts first. They were all eager to give you your present, and open their own, but agreed on ‘ladies first’ for the occasion.

“Mammon, this one is for you.”

“Of course! Your first man always goes first.” The white-haired demon crowed, before taking the box offered and opening it. “MONEY!!”

“Don’t get too excited,” you caution Mammon with a giggle. “They’re not real gold coins, but chocolate coins. They’re more of a Hanukah tradition in the human word, but I thought they still fit the theme.” You unwrapped the one you’d taken out of the box during your explanation to unwrap it and show him the chocolate inside. “I couldn’t remember if you liked dark or milk chocolate, so I got you a mix from some fancy confectioner. I know it’s not real money, but I hope you like them.” You offer Mammon a bright smile, offering him the unwrapped chocolate, to which he blushed violently and muttered his thank-yous.

“Can I have one?” Beel’s voice rang out, breaking your moment, and Mammon clutched his present back out of arm’s reach from the hand trying to sneak into his present.

“Get your own Beel!”

“I suppose now is a good a time as any.” You remark with another giggle as you hand Beel his gift. Already having so much fun. “It’s a vintage candy box!” You explain after he ripped off the paper. “It’s filled with candy from decades long since past in the human world. Some of these they don’t make anymore. I couldn’t decide which one to get, so I just went with my birth decade for selection sake. Oooh! Look! I haven’t had these since I was a kid!” 

Beel looked at all the candy, eyes shining like the lights on the tree, and smiled at you. “Maybe we can share this one together later. I’m excited to see why it’s your favorite.”

“Me next! Me next!” Asmo cheered behind you. Practically jumping up and down in his seat for his present.

“Ok. Ok. But you’ll have to calm down to get it. It’s very fragile.” You hand him his gift and wait for him to open it.

“Oooo~! So pretty~!”

“I thought you’d like them. They’re handblown champagne flutes.” You told him. “Some people call them ‘carnival glass’. Given that they’re hand blown they get this really neat color and shape to them, that normal, ‘proper’ glasses don’t get. So it makes them really unique.” You explained with a smile. “It took me a while and a few thrift stores to find them, but I knew Marie Antionette** was your idol so I had to get them.”

“Thank you! You went to all this trouble for little old me?? That makes me happy more than anything! I’ll treasure them forever. And we can drink out of them on New Year’s for cute couples’ pics!”

“What are the rest of us going to drink out of?” Belphie asked from the floor.

“Old boots for all I care. Stop stepping on our moment!”

“Belphie,” you remark, breaking up the tension yet again by hanging him his gift, “this one is for you.”

“It smells.” He commented. Holding the gift in his hand and stiffing it with more intent now that he’s decided it’s a scratch-and-sniff present.

“Just open it Belphegor.”

True to his sin, Belphie opened the package slowly and found several small bundles inside. “Are these drugs?”

“NO! Gosh Belphegor! They’re herb satchels to help you sleep!”

“I don’t need any help sleeping. I sleep all the time.”

You growl a little under your breath, but try to remain calm because it’s Christmas as you explain. “They’re supposed to help you sleep _better_. I read in one of the herbology books they gave us at school that lavender, rosemary, rose, and chamomile help people to sleep and have good dreams.” Which was the point you were getting at. “You stick it in your pillow and it should help you get a better night sleep. Also they smell really nice.”

The youngest demon seemed to understand the point you were trying to make. That you had given him a gift not just for his sleep, but mental health; having confided in you that his dreams were not always peaceful. He clutched one of the small purses to his chest and pulled his knees up to his chest as well with a small smile. “Thank you [Y/N]…..”

You offer him a soft smile, still a little annoyed at his irksome behavior before, but knowing it’s not all his fault. You move on to the next gift.

“Satan, this is for you.”

“For me?” The blonde replied, seeming genuinely surprised. He set down his drink and took the gift in hand. “You didn’t have to get me anything.” Unwrapping it, he found a beautiful leather-bound book behind the colorful paper. 

“It’s a journal.” You tell Satan as he flipped through the blank acid free pages with a confused look. “You have so many books written by other people, I thought it would be nice for you to write something of your own. Or just a place to keep your thoughts. Maybe you’ll have a best seller one day like Simeon!” He seemed fascinated by the idea. Curious, even, on what he could put on the blank pages to make them his own.

“Levi, this is yours.”

“M-M-Me?! I-I can’t believe you got me something for your normie holiday.” The blunette stammered. He pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and pulled the small, handheld gift out. “What is it?”

“It’s Ruri-chan.” You reply. A little miffed that he couldn’t tell what it was. You didn’t think your final product was **that** bad. “I couldn’t find anything you didn’t already have; within reason of the price limit we set. So…I found a tutorial online for how to make crochet anime figures and they had one for Ruri-chan.” It took you forever to find one, but God bless the internet.

Levi looked up from the small doll in his hand. His eye sparkling like a character in one of his animes. “You _made this for me_?!?!” You give him a nod and the demon turned about as hot pink as Ruri’s cap, clutching the doll to his chest. “I’ll treasure her forever! My forever 2-D girl made just for me by my forever 3-D girl! It’s a dream come true!”

“It’s not that serious Levi….” You tell him with a chuckle. However, he’s already gone. Babbling to himself about where he’s going to put crochet-Ruri-chan in his room. You just give a soft sigh. “Lucifer, this one is yours.”

“Saving the best for last I see.” The eldest brother remarked with a cheeky grin before taking his gift. He opened it calmly and delicately. Barely ripping the paper at all compared to his brother’s. It finally came free though, and Lucifer held the picture frame up in his hand with a surprised sort of look. “This is….”

“It’s the picture we all took in front of RAD last year.” You know he knew what it was, but still beam up at him from the floor as he held the picture.

It was taken on the last day of the exchange program. Lord Diavolo had insisted that you all take one before you all left, to commemorate the occasion and completion of the program. A happy, but sad occasion for most of the people in the picture. It was also the day that you told the brothers that you weren’t leaving. That you had decided to stay, and wanted to be with them. That you couldn’t go because your life and your heart was here now. That got a much better picture the second time around.

It might be the only photo in existence where all of the brothers were happy and smiling. Where they all seemed content, and excited for life for a change. It’s also the only photo, that you can think of, where all of you are together. “I thought you could put it on your desk in your office. The frame isn’t very fancy, but I thought it looked nice.”

Lucifer just continued to stare at the picture. Then he calmly, carefully, sat the frame down on the side table to his left, stood up, and took the two steps between you. You only had time to blink once before Lucifer had you up on your feet and wrapped in a tight hug.

“Ah~! No fair! I wanna hug [Y/N] too for my gift!” Asmo bemoaned. Already bounding over to wrap his arms around you from behind.

“Oy! Don’t crowd around [Y/N]! I should get my hug first because I got my gift first and I’m still her first guy!” Mammon protested. Coming over as well to shove Asmo and Lucifer’s arms out of the way to wrap around you from the side.

“Group hug!” Levi cheered, joining in.

It was all very nice. Then there was another strong squeeze, seemingly around all of you, and the group made a collective weird noise as they came off their feet. “B-Beel! Oy, Oy! Put us down!” But it was too late. And even though Beel’s strength was enormous, his balance was not. You all quickly end up on the floor in a heap; moaning quietly over the fall on hardwood.

“This is why I don’t participate in group activities.” Belphie muttered.

“Sorry everyone. I guess I don’t know my own strength…..” Beel apologized. Rubbing his head both in embarrassment and to sooth the small bump forming on the back of it.

“That’s ok Beel.” Belphie assured. Being remarkably understanding for someone who wasn’t just dropped. “You meant well. You just get over excited with those big muscles sometimes.”

“Try to drop us somewhere softer next time.” Mammon grumbled. His back cracking as he tried to straighten up from where you and Asmo landed on him. You’d feel really bad for him if your own butt wasn’t throbbing at the moment.

“Why don’t we all take this opportunity to watch a Christmas movie?” Satan announced, in an attempt to bring back the holiday cheer to the party.

“Ooo~! Let’s watch _White Christmas_!”

“Boring!” Mammon bemoaned. “We should watch _Die Hard_.”

“Mammon! _Die Hard_ isn’t a Christmas movie!” Asmo argued with a frown.

“It takes place during Christmas. Therefore, it’s a Christmas movie.” The silver haired, silver tongue demon reasoned with a smug look.

“Compromise: we should watch _Home Alone_.” Satan reasoned. Again, trying to be the voice of reason.

“No! We should watch something animated. Like _Tokyo Godfathers_!” 

“I like _Rudolph_.” Beel commented quietly. Building off Levi’s animation suggestion, but in a different direction.

“We’re never going to make a decision like this…..”

“Agreed,” Lucifer stated to Belphie’s complaint. “[Y/N], you decide. What do you want to watch?”

You think about it for a moment, and then make a decision out of the choices provided for what to watch. The ‘losers’ all groan at their defeat; the one winner crowing happily. You all pop the movie in a settle in as the opening credits start; snuggled up together with blankets and brothers. The warm lights from the tree tinkle behind you, and you know it’s a cliché, but this is the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> _Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Super Solstice! And happy Kwanza to all!_
> 
> Comments and feedback are, as always, appreciated :3.
> 
> *10 ft = 3.048 m for my non-American readers  
> **Based on the legend that champagne flutes were modeled after Marie Antoinette, and the headcanon comment I made in my other work that MA is Asmo's idol ^_^


End file.
